Living with a guy for a billion dollars
by EUR3K4
Summary: Kagome wants a billion dollars. her grandpa challenges her to get it from the company L Groups president's son... She accepts and instead of buckets full of money, she get's a truckload of problems. suck at summaries... justread!r&r plz!
1. Prologue

I hab another fanfic waiting to update but I couldn't think of anythin and I got new idea so I'm gonna write another one. And it seems that no one likes MY SECOND LIFE AS A KID. TT

----------------------------------PROLOGUE-----------------------------------------------------------

"Grandpa" Kagome whined and shook her grandfather who was working in his office

"You _REALLY _want that money?? Kagome??" Her grandfather asked as she stopped shaking him and sat down on a chair next to him.

"Uh huh!! I _really _need that money you know..." Kagome told him getting excited thinking that there might be a chance to get billion dollars for herself.

Her Grandfather sighed, "Kagome, if you _really _need that money... I'll give it to you when you do something for me and it's not that easy..." he told her. Kagome didn't say anything and listened carefully. "Kagome, you know there's a company called L group, right?"

"Yes...." Kagome answered but didn't pay attention

"Even though we are famous company, if we hold hands with L group, we will be able to extend farther and get more money..." After her grandfather explained, Kagome nodded.

"So what do I have to do??" she asked thinking that those things have nothing to do with her.

"I heard that L group boss(?) has a son age of yours" he started and Kagome didn't like where it was going. "I wish you could stay with that son as long as you can until you gain trust and our company can work with them" After he finished his sentence Kagome was just dumbfounded. She never thought she had to live with someone to get her billion dollars. She thought she's gonna do some kind of dares since her grandfather was full of money.

"Are you willing to do this for billion dollars?"

(Ugh... for billion dollars!!! I'd do anything!!) Kagome thought determinedly. "YES!! FOR BILLION DOLLARS!!" she told her grandfather, stars in her eyes and looking at the sky.

(I hope you do well Kagome) Her grandfather smiled looking at his granddaughter

---------------------------------END PROLOGUE--------------------------------------------------

this is just a prologue... the real story begins in next chapter and I don't know how long it will take but im sure that I will work on it everyday


	2. first day with the guy

Hiya pplz this is when the _real _story begins chapter 1 starting

--------------------------------------CHAPTER 1--------------------------------------------------------

Kagome leaned on the door while gasping for air. She heard tires screeching and turned around to see midnight black Porsche parking into the driveway. Kagome gasped for what she saw could possibly be one of the hottest things she's ever seen in her life. She saw the top of a silver head pop out of the car followed by a nice body and slender figure. It felt like the world slowed down, and for a split second, the universe stopped as his golden eyes looked into hers. He had and earring in his LEFT ear. Everyone could see that he was a punk. In the other side of the car, another good-looking boy came out. He had a black, short ponytail and even though he looked like a punk, he was different than the other one. He looked nice, he also had 3 earrings- 2 at his left ear and 1 at his right ear- and he actually smiled, unlike the other guy. 'Whoaâ. It must be the son of the L groupâ I, I didn't know he was that hotâ. And there are _two!!!!_' Kagome was just spellbound. She thought there's only one son in the L group. Then, she noticed that the rich guy was staring at her.

"Umâ. Excuse meâare you lost?" one who had silver hair asked her. She was going to say something but the black hair with ponytail interrupted.

"Whoa she's cute" he said coming close to her. Kagome blushed. "Awwwwwwâ. She's blushing She's sooooo cute" said the black hair guy which made Kagome blush even more.

"Stop it, Mirokuâ You are embarrassing her," said the silver hair pushing him away.

'PHEW!! He's nice I thought he was mean just looking at his face. Well, I suppose you can't judge a book by its cover' she thought. (Ohâ so that black hair guy's name is Miroku?)

"Soâ back to our point. Why are you here?"

'Oh yeaâ there was that' "Umâ. I was just" Kagome started

"Maybe she spied on us and figured out your house address andâ." Miroku started but silver hair guy punched him and he knocked out.

"Ahâ umâ I needed toâ findâ someâ some place to liveâ becauseâ becauseâ my parents got divorced and they didn't want me at all" She pretended to cry covering her face with her hands. 'Whoaâ. I didn't think I was that smartâ heheâ.'

"Soâ that's why you are here???"

"Uh huhâ I, I'm sorry if I was too rude" she said looking worried

"It's ok" Miroku suddenly got up. "Inuyasha needs a company to live with anyway that's why I came here butâ I guess you don't need me anymore" he laughed and hit Inuyasha's back lightly and left.

'Ohâ so this guy's name is Inuyasha. What a weird nameâ there's _inu_ in itâ he's ok for now but, I can't fall for him, _ever_!!! He's probably just another snobby rich kid' Kagome thought and asked him. "So, is it ok if I live with you? I wont bother you or anything. Um.. I could do the house works and stuffs" she begged to live with him and Inuyasha seemed to think.

"Hmâ. OK"

"Huh?? Are you serious?? O-O"

"Yup" Inuyasha smiled

"Thank you Thank you so much" Kagome bowed and bowed of thankfulness. (Yes!! I can see a light of hope for billion dollars!!!)

"On one condition"

"Anything!! I'll do anything!!" She shouted. (Anything for billion dollars!!!)

"You have to go out with me" He smiled again

"Whatâ."

"You have to go out with me" He said it again smiling

"Ohhhhhhhhâ.. Where?? You don't mean like go out like boyfriends and girlfriends right?? So where should we go??" '_On second thought, he's definitely a snobby rich kid'_

"I do mean like boyfriends and girlfriends." Said Inuyasha who was no longer smiling

"Huhâ."

"Soâ do you agree??"

"Uhhhâ I think I'll just goâ." She turned around and started walking towards to her house.

"Wait!!!" Inuyasha caught her wrist and pulled her towards him.

"Huh?? O-O" Kagome noticed what he was going to do. "Wai" Inuyasha pressed his lips on hers hard and hugged her tightly. "MMMâ." Kagome's face got red and closed her eyes and tried to get him off of her. (Noâ. My first kissâ. TT.TT I thought he was supposed to nice!!!!! NOOO and.. He's too strong for me to get him off!!!) In 2 minutes, he let go of her.

"There, wasn't that nice??" He smiled sweetly.

With her face still red, she yelled at him and slapped him. "Nice?? What do you mean _NICE!!!!_ I wanted to kiss someone I love!!!"

"Wellâ You could love _me_" Inuyasha smiled at her

"Umâ sorryâ but I don't think that's gonna happen" She faked a smile back at him and no matter how hard she tried to make it look real, it was obvious she was surprised, frustrated, confused, and over feeling over 100 emotions all at once.

"Buhâ. Well then, you can't live in my house."

"bu- come on- AWWW MAN!!!! FINE THEN, YOU, YOU, DESPERATE MEANIE TAKING ADVANTAGE OF A VULNERABLE GIRL!!!" She turned around. _A BILLION DOLLARS cool downâ 1, 2, 3â _her grandfather's voice rang around in her head constantly reminding her that her dream of a billion dollars was at stake here. "Sighâ umâ. Is it okay if I live with you?? Please??" she asked politely looking at the ground. "Without going out with you" she added quickly.

"Wellâ If you want to live at my house _that _muchâ I guess you can but I want to go out with you _really_ badlyâ soâ."

'_BILLION DOLLARS'_ Kagome's grandfather's voice still rang around in her head. She had to choose. Money, or going out with someone that she didn't like. She thought for a moment. 'Wellâ I can always break up with stupid guy but this is only opportunity to get billion dollars.' "Alright, I _will_ go out with you, but we can always break up right??"

"Maybe" He smiled "But I don't think that will never happen" said Inuyasha opening the door for her and made a gesture to let her know she could go inside.

"Uhâ thanks" She went in and looked around. 'What a jerk!!!' She stepped a bit closer and stood in awe of what she saw. There was a huge hallwayish space that lead into two rooms, a living room and an entertainment room. There were two gigantic stairs leading up to the hallway. In the living room was a big table that doesn't need chairs, but still had them, and a big TV under the zigzagged stairs, which was right next to the living room. "Why are the stairs in zigzag shape??"

"Don't know. It was just like that first time I came here. Maybe my father likes zigzags or something."

"This house was your father's?"

"Noâ but he _build_ it" He answered but wasn't actually paying attention to it and went into the kitchen, which was very small, comparing to the living room. Kagome followed Inuyasha. When she was in the kitchen she saw the refrigerator in the corner, the sink next to it, and the long table that are only for 3 people. Then, she saw Inuyasha in another room, which is next to the kitchen, lying on a sofa watching TV.

"Uh" She was shocked. What kind of person would watch TV after someone came in to live in his or her house?

"You need something?" He smiled again.

"Uhâ." Kagome blushed. His smile was so touching that she was going to melt.

"What's wrong?" He asked looking worried.

"Umâ Where should I sleep??"

"I'll tell you later. Come here and watch TV." He scoot up and clapped the sofa telling her to sit next to him. She nodded slowly and blushed a little and sat next to Inuyasha. "Oh, yea. I don't even know your name. What is it?"

'_This guy didn't my name and decided to go out with me?'_ she thought. "It's Kagome. Higurashi, Kagome." Inuyasha opened his mouth to speak up but Kagome interrupted him. "I know. It's Inuyasha, right?"

"Eh? How'd you know? O-O"

"Not very hard to know since Miroku-san and you were calling each other by names."

"Oh" he scratched his head looking embarrassed for some reason. Kagome laughed to herself looking at Inuyasha. However, Inuyasha didn't notice this and changed the channel.

2 hours later

Kagome bounced her head as she fall into sleep. It was already 11o'clock and she was a good girl who slept at least before 10 PM. Inuyasha noticed this and put his arm around her and let her rest on his shoulder. When it was around 12, he held her in wedding style and put her on the bed turning off the light. He left the room seeing that it was in need of a door. He was headed towards another door when he turned around and smiled a mischievous smile.

--------------------------------------------E n d------------------------------------------------------------

So how was it?? I hope it's really good or at least goodâ my writing style isn't that detailed so im afraid that ppl won't like and stuffâ TT-TT. The good thing is Rachel edited some of the parts. THX RACHEL


	3. second day with the guy

Wass up ppl I started school this Wednesday. It was better than I expected though. This is my second chapter and I hope you enjoy it

----------------------------------------Second chapter---------------------------------------------------

Kagome opened her eyes and saw herself inside the room. She sat up and rubbed her eyes. She wondered how she was inside the room. Last thing she remembered was when she was sitting on the sofa next to Inuyasha. Still rubbing her eyes, she looked around to see where she was. "Kyaaaaaaaaa" She screamed as she saw Inuyasha sleeping soundlessly. '_Why, why is he sleeping next to me??'_ she panicked. She never slept with a _boy_. In fact, she never had a boyfriend. When she was in panic not knowing what to do, Inuyasha woke up and rubbed his eyes like Kagome.

"Oh, you woke up??" he smiled and hugged her.

"Ugh! S, stop!!" She hit his arms that were _almost _around her waist. "I don't want to hug you! You, you pervert!!!" She yelled at him and asked blushing. "And why are you in _my _bed??"

"Before answering that, give me a good morning kiss" he said trying to kiss her

"NO!!!" she yelled and pushed him away from her. However, she pushed him too hard and he fell off the bed. "Kyaaaaaaaa"

"Ugh! What'd you do that for?? And why are you screaming again?? It's killing my ears!!!' He yelled at her sitting up. He put his arms on the bed to help him getting up.

"You... you are half naked!!" She blushed very hard and didn't know where to look. While she was looking away, she noticed she was only wearing her under wears. She quickly covered herself with the blanket and started to cry.

**Sniff** **Sniff**

"Are, are you okay??" Inuyasha looked worried. He didn't mean to hurt her feelings or anything by yelling at her. He sat up on the bed and slowly went closer to her. He put his hand on her shoulder, but had to put his hands away since she yelled at him.

"Go away..." She said softly. She didn't have any strength to talk back or hi him. Inuyasha noticed that she was shaking with fear. He thought for a moment and figured out why she was shaking

"Buahahahahahahah" He laughed holding his stomach. He never thought it about _that _way.

"Why, why are you laughing??" she glared at him tears still in her eyes. She was serious about this. She was just going to get billion dollars. She never expected to sleep with a guy.

"No.. It's just it's so funny. I'm sorry. So, you never sleep with a guy before, huh?" he smiled at her. Kagome blushed. While she was blushing and covered with blankets, he hugged her tightly. "That's why I love you, Kagome. You're so pure and so serene." He hugged her more tightly. She was stirred for a moment, but decided to stay like that and closed her eyes. It was so comfortable and she could feel the warmness on his chest.

'_Maybe it's not that bad going out with him. Even though he was not her type, he IS very hot.' _ She thought. However, before she could do anything, Inuyasha put her on the bed and suddenly on top of her. "Huh?? Wah..." She couldn't believe it. She thought he was sorry and never going to do those perverted things again.

"Sorry... can't help it. I let my emotions take over my body." He smiled and bent down. He slightly kissed her lips and was going to do more. However, the doorbell interrupted him.

DING DONG

"Ugh! Who is it at this hour!!!" he got up and went down on his bed leaving Kagome who was too shocked to move. Scratching his head opened the door and went to get a drink of water.

DING DONG

"Okay Okay I get it!!!!" he yelled at the door.

"What's up? Inuyasha?" Miroku opened the door. "I just opened the door because it was already open and you wont get the door. It's ok, right?" He said smiling.

"Ugh.. Why do you have to bother me so much? I was doing something important!!!" he yelled at him still drinking the water.

"To see your new girl friend of course"

"Hm?? How'd you know I'm going to make her my girl friend?" he stopped drinking the water and asked him

"Hehe... I know you better than anyone we've been friends for 10 years, remember?"

"Do you think I'm a stupid like you?"

"So where's your girlfriend?" He asked opening every door in the house, about 10 rooms, searching for Kagome. When Miroku was going to open the door of the room that Kagome was in, he tried to stop Miroku remembering that Kagome was half naked.

"Hey! Miroku! Wait!!" he yelled at him trying to stop him

"!!!!!!!!"

---------------------------------The end-------------------------------------------------------------------

So how was it?? I'm sorry that this chapter was really short. However, It soooo nice to see at least one person read mine.. Thanks **reincarnated-kagome**


	4. third day with the guy

A/N: BIG NEWS PPLZ!!!!!!! INUYASHA ENDED!!!!! TT-TT NOOOOOOOOO!!! I ALWAYS WANTED TO KNOW WHATS GOING TO HAPPEN BUT TH, THIS IS SO SAD!! TT-TT SIGH.... WELL I'm HAPPY THAT I HAB THE LAST ONE THOUGH MUHAHAHA ITS KRN TRANSLATED... ANYWAY, LETS HAVE A MOMENT OF SILENCE FOR MY (OR OUR) LOVE OF INUYASHA.... ..................................

EVEN THOUGH IT ENDED, MY LOVE OF INUYASHA WON'T BE CHANGE!!! _FOREVER!!!_

-----------------------------------------Third chapter-----------------------------------------------------

"!!!!!!!!!!"

"Oh, ohayo Miroku-san" Kagome smiled at him who were at the door. "Are you okay?" She looked worried and held his hands to help him get up.

"Ouch, hey! Kagome-chan" he smiled back at her who had a big bruise on his forehead and his butt was on the ground. What happened was that when Miroku was going to open the door, Kagome opened it not knowing Miroku was right front of the door. When Miroku was getting up and saw her, he noticed that she was very cute who were wearing a blue tang top and jacket around her waist and short jeans. He glared at her and moved his hands automatically to her bottom. However, Inuyasha was aware of this and punched him in his face with "" marks on his head.

"Ahahaha...." Kagome faked her laugh. After Inuyasha was sure that he was knocked out and unable to move for a moment, he put his arm around Kagome's shoulder and lead her to family room. However, Kagome was not a girl who let a guy that she doesn't like _at all_ hold her in his arms and moved away from him glaring at him.

"Wha, well, if you feel that way... fine..." he sounded disappointed and went to the family room.

"Eh.... Didn't know he would just, just do nothing. But guess its better for me" she looked suspicious but stopped thinking since she couldn't think of anything and followed Inuyasha. She obviously found him in the family room watching TV. She rolled her eyes. She liked to watch TV a lot but not _that _much as him.

When Inuyasha noticed Kagome, he smiled at her like always and again, like always, she blushed. "Hey, Kagome. I'm _really _hungry. So, do you mind if you make some breakfast for me?" he asked politely as he can because he knew that she wasn't in a good mood since he slept with her.

Kagome was surprised at Inuyasha being polite. She thought he was just a spoiled punk and selfish guy who had lots of money and do whatever he wants. However, even though she fully appreciated his politeness, she didn't except his favor. "Why do _I _have to make the breakfast?" she talked back being annoyed.

"Please??" he made his best puppy face hoping she would buy it, but, unfortunately, she didn't.

"No" she said without struggling to make him food and continued. "Being your girlfriend was your request for me to live in your house not being your housekeeper."

Inuyasha was starting to get annoyed. He wasn't good at controlling his temper at first place. He was nice when he was in good mood but when he wasn't, well let's say everyone feared him and tried to get away from him as far as they can. He tried very hard to control his temper and thought of good thing to make her do what he asked for her to do. "Well, then. School starts in 3 hours because it starts at 9. (LUCKY!!!) And there's nothing to do. So...." He smiled and jumped on her. (Figuratively) "Let's continue what we were doing. Shall we? Or... you could do me a favor and make me some breakfast." He smiled at her.

She blushed and closed her eyes of fear. She realized it was to make her cook and thought he was the worst human in the world. '_You devil' _she slowly nodded and got up to help her get up. He bravely gave his hand to her hoping she would take his hand giving her his best smile. She was going to slap him but couldn't resist his gorgeous smile and took his hand. However, Inuyasha didn't loose the chance to hug and hugged her tightly. Kagome rolled her eyes and pushed him as strong as she can and yelled at him.

"If you want breakfast so much, you have to earn it! So, stop being a pervert and be quiet or help me with the stuffs!!"

"Hai, Hai."

She went to the kitchen and checked for the ingredients. She planned to make sausages since it was her favorite and didn't care if Inuyasha like them. She pulled out some sausages and a pan. She also took out ketchup.

10min later

Kagome put the sausages on the plate and put it on the table. "Here, Inuyasha. Eat" She ordered him.

"Eh??" He said looking disappointed. "Sausages?"

"Yes, since I like these and you didn't tell me anything about what to make for breakfast."

"Ngh... right..."

In that moment, Miroku woke up from his unconsciousness and walked to the kitchen smelling the beautiful scent of sausages.

"Huh? You guys eating without me? That's not fair." He said getting pissed.

"Yes" Inuyasha said without looking at him. He continuously ate the sausages since Kagome made them for him with love. (Yea right)

"Me too, me too!!" He yelled for joy to eat them and didn't wait for the answer. He started eating the sausages not leaving any for Kagome.

"What!" Kagome yelled and was _very _angry. She was very hungry because she didn't even have lunch and dinner yesterday. Miroku and Inuyasha could see the flames and darkness around her.

Getting sacred, Miroku tried to calm her down. "Now, Kagome-chan, it's just some sausages." He faked his smile being scared. Unfortunately, it didn't work and Miroku had to think of something else.

"_Just sausages_??" She yelled

"I, I mean.... I meant to say because I ate your sausages, um, I, I will take you to the restaurant!!!"

"Really?" She said stars in her eyes. She was _really_ happy. Her parents never ever took her to those fancy restaurants thinking it is a waste of money even though they were full of it. He nodded still being scared and Inuyasha started to watch the TV again after he finished his sausages. Kagome calmed down and cleaned the dish and the table. When she was about to finish cleaning stuffs, Inuyasha just remembered an important thing and called Kagome.

"Hey, Kagome!"

"Huh?" she said without looking at Inuyasha

"I was thinking, since you are my girlfriend and all. You should go to the school that I go to." He smiled at her. Kagome was _really_ shocked and dropped the dish. She was just getting used to being his girlfriend and if she had to go to his school, she would be tortured to death. Even though she doesn't like him that much, he was still very hot and knew that he would be one of those guys that girls would go crazy over them.

"Huh? Why'd you dropped the dish? Are you that happy?" He smiled again

"NO! Are you crazy? If I go to same school as you, and if everyone figures out that we're going out, I will dead by those crazy girls!!!" she yelled at him not understanding why he can't think those important stuffs and just acting selfish.

"It's okay, I'll be watching out for you." Kagome blushed. Inuyasha suddenly came up to her and looked at her in her eyes, covering her chin with his big, warm hand. Kagome noticed this was a "_kissing pose"_ and quickly moved away from Inuyasha.

"Huh? What's wrong?" he said looking disappointed

"You, you were going to kiss me!!!" she blushed

"Feh, so you noticed." He looked away getting more disappointed. And they both forgot about Miroku who was calling his girlfriend to come over.

"Hey, you guys" Miroku called them. "I called my girlfriend it's okay, right?" he smiled. Kagome didn't mind but Inuyasha did. He didn't like the way Miroku treated _his _house, as it wasMiroku's.

"Actually, Miroku, I don't think your girlfriend could come. We were doing something important." When Inuyasha said that, Kagome scowled at him and Inuyasha "corrected" his sentence. "I don't think you could come because it so messy and I don't want her to think you have a dirty and bad friend." Kagome smiled. However, she thought Miroku's girlfriend should come over. The house wasn't that messy and she could be her new best friend.

"Um, Inuyasha, I think she should come over. I'd like to see her and I'm quiet lonely having no _girl_ friend." Kagome told Inuyasha. She noticed he was struggling, so she decided to give him the big _"attack"_. "Please?" She made one of those cute, poor faces directly at him. Inuyasha blushed, looked away, and said, "okay" Kagome jumped around as well as Miroku. Inuyasha sat on the sofa that was in the big one in the living room, not the small one in the family room.

10min later

KNOCK KNOCK

---------------------------------------------end-------------------------------------------------------------

sup pplz just telling you. Inuyasha ending is _very _weird, so don't be so excited. They don't even kill Naraku!! Anyway, I hope you enjoyed it and have a nice day


	5. fourth day with the guy

A/N: hiya pplz I hope you liked my third chapter... it took it so long cuz I couldn't think of anything... TT-TT

---------------------------Fourth chapter-----------------------------------

KNOCK KNOCK

"Hm?? Inuyasha?? I think someone knocked the door." Kagome stopped dancing with Miroku and looked at him.

"I know."

"Don't you have to get it or something?" She couldn't believe how spoiled he was. He should get the door since it's rude not to. Kagome was raised strictly (I have no idea if that makes sense so... sry bout that) so she didn't like being rude and she went to the door. When she was about to open the door, Miroku stopped her and smiled.

"It must be my girlfriend. I should get it," He told her. Inuyasha didn't like this at all. He didn't like that Miroku smiling at Kagome. Kagome was _his _girlfriend and he didn't want Miroku to snatch her off from him. It wasn't that he didn't _trust _Miroku, but he knew Kagome didn't like him that much as she liked Miroku and was afraid that Kagome would like Miroku instead of Inuyasha. However, he was sure that Kagome wont and decided to relax. Miroku opened the door and the pretty girl hugged her so tightly that Miroku fell on his bottom.

"'Sup Miroku" she yelled and slightly kissed on his cheeks.

"Delighted to see you, of course" he smiled. Kagome never saw his smile that wonderful and he also kissed on her, however, it was on the lips and hugged her again. Kagome felt like throwing up. She knew that Miroku-san was, well, a some kind of _pervert_ and _kiddish_ and all, but this was too much. When she was making_ throwing up_ pose, Inuyasha came and put his arms around her, again.

"What's up, Sango?" He smiled even though he doesn't smile a lot to other people but she was one of his best friends.

"'Sup?" She smiled back at him. However, for some reason, Kagome wasn't that comfortable with Inuyasha and this... this girl... smiling at each other. She almost felt like she was jealous of her.

'_No.... couldn't be... I don't even like him... he's a jerk and that's that.' _ Kagome tried to think that way, but couldn't help thinking something's wrong and felt very uncomfortable. Inuyasha noticed this and was very happy that she was jealous.

"What's wrong?" he asked trying not to laugh.

"Hm?? NO, nothing's wrong..." she faked her smile but still not comfortable.

"Oh, I should introduce to her." Miroku said to his girlfriend. "This is Sango, my girlfriend. And this is Kagome, Inuyasha's girlfriend." He introduced to each other.

"Oh, Hajimemashite... Sango-san" Kagome smiled. Even though she wasn't comfortable, she knew Sango-san was nice. Her first expression was really good and if Kagome has good first expression of them, they were always nice.

"What's up!!!" she yelled and hugged Kagome tightly and said let going off of her. "You don't have to call me _Sango-san­_. You can just call me Sango-chan or just Sango."

Kagome smiled. "Sango-chan would be good." "You can call me Kagome-chan or whatever you want"

"Thanks" Sango said hugging Kagome.

Kagome couldn't breath. "Um, Sango-chan... you, you are choking me" she said gasping for air.

"Oh, sorry." She smiled hoping Kagome would forgive her, and of course, Kagome didn't mind at all. "Miroku, are we staying at Inuyasha's house and going to school or dropping off at your house?" Sango asked

"Let's drop off at my place."

"Okey dokey." She smiled and waved at Kagome. "Bye see you later" Then, Miroku got his motorcycle and waved at Sango to hurry up. Sango rode behind his back and held him tightly so she won't fall off. After they left, Inuyasha went to the "_romantic mood_ ", again.

"So............. were you jealous at Sango and me?" he smirked

"What?? Of, of course not!!!!" she blushed and yelled at him

"Ch... whatever..." he said. He walked away looking cool. "Oh, yea. The school starts in an hour. You should change to the... well... you don't have to...." there was a big gap between ...the and well... and Kagome was very suspicious about it. She was going to change but she decided not to since she liked what she was wearing.

30 min later

"Hm... we should leave, Kagome." Said Inuyasha coming out of the room. His clothes were very cool (sorry... I just can't describe guys' clothes.... TT-TT). Kagome blushed immediately but shook her head and tried not to blush.

"Uh, Okey doke." Said Kagome still blushing. She followed Inuyasha who was going to the door. When she opened the door, there was Inuyasha with his car, waiting for her to come out. He winked and made the gesture asking her to ride in his car. Even though this was second time that she saw Inuyasha's car, it was still cool and she gazed at it. Inuyasha stared at her who was staring at his car and hurried her up. She noticed and ran to his car.

"Hurry up!"

"Okay, okay" Kagome opened the door of the car and sat on the chair(?). She liked it since it was very comfortable. She stared at things that are in the car. Inuyasha was very proud of himself. He just bought this car a week ago and hoping that he would get new girl friend since he broke up with his old girlfriend.

"Let's go, Kagome. Wear your seat belt so we can go. I don't want to pay for you not wearing the seat belt."

"Uh" Kagome struggled. Her older brother always did it for her so she never done it herself. "Um, Inuyasha... I, I can't do it. My onesan (older brother) always did it for me and......."

Right After Inuyasha heard this, he smiled and had a bright face. _'This is my chance to kiss her!'_ "Okay, then I will do it for you" he smiled and Kagome didn't like it. However, she couldn't do anything before Inuyasha kissed her doing the seat belt for her. She blushed and slapped him.

"S, stop!!" she covered her mouth, her face getting red.

"Feh..." Inuyasha shrugged. Kagome was still covering her mouth and looked at the window to calm down. Even though Inuyasha tried to kiss her several times, she was still embarrassed about it. While she was looking out on the window, everything started became blurry and was soon nodding her head falling into sleep.

----------------------------end----------------------------------------------

Hey I finally updated my fanfic... I didn't update cuz I didn't feel like it... hehe... (punch) uhhhh........ sry for that....... And ill try to update faster on the next chapter... TT-TT R&R


End file.
